User blog:The Vengeful Rex/Top 10 Favourite Dinosaurs
Since this Wikia is centred around dinosaurs, I thought it would be fun to share our top ten favourite dinosaurs, with explanations. Here is my list: 10. Parasaurolophus walkeri I fell in love with Parasaurolophus early on. It is my favourite Hadrosaur, because of its unique crest that may have been used to make cries. 9. Therizinosaurus cheloniformis At Number 9 we have Mr. Fluffy Bottom. Jokes aside, this is one of the weirdest yet most badass dinosaurs. It's essentially a Grim Reaper dinosaur, yet it's an HERBIVORE. An herbivore, with giant claws? Badass! 8. Stegosaurus ungulatus A childhood favourite of mine, Stegosaurus ''has always been one of my favourites. Sporting seventeen plates on its back, it is also one of the most iconic and famous dinosaurs. ''Stegosaurus ''wields lethal spikes on its tail, that may have been used to fend off attackers, like its rival ''Allosaurus. 7. Ankylosaurus magniventris Another dinosaur I grew up with, Ankylosaurus ''is one beastly herbivore. Its tail-club could smash the legs of even the toughest carnivores, and it lived alongside ''Triceratops ''and ''Tyrannosaurus. 6. Carcharodontosaurus saharicus The second-largest theropod. Carcharodontosaurus ''also has a badass name, which translates to "shark-toothed lizard." It is also the largest carnosaur, dwarfing ''Allosaurus ''and ''Saurophaganax, and barely edging out Giganotosaurus by a small weight difference. Is it just me or does South America have slightly less impressive versions of African dinosaurs? Oxalaia ''is a less impressive version of ''Spinosaurus, and Giganotosaurus ''isn't as cool as ''Carcharodontosaurus. The two are virtually the same animal, but the shark-toothed lizard barely outclasses the southern giant with a small weight difference. Plus, it lived alongside another dinosaur mentioned in this paragraph... 5. Eotriceratops xerinsularis '' ''Eotriceratops ''is the largest ceratopsian, the family that contains the famous ''Triceratops. However, everyone's favourite three-horned face falls short to two other horned dinosaurs; Torosaurus ''and Number 5 on this list, ''Eotriceratops. I chose Eotrike for a number of reasons. One, Torosaurus ''has holes, or fenestrae, in its frill, which means it didn't offer much protection. And two, Eotrike is essentially a ''Triceratops ''on steroids. It faced T.rex'', and, being larger than the run-of-the-mill Trike, most likely stood more of a chance. 4. Utahraptor ostrommaysorum '' Once occupying the Number 3 spot, ''Utahraptor ''still remains one of my all-time favourites. The largest Dromaeosaurid, ''Utahraptor ''was essentially a ground hawk that would make a polar bear run. While most of its relatives were built for speed, ''Utahraptor ''was more robust, and designed to be a fighter, contributing to its occupation of the largest Dromaeosaurid. 3. ''Dakotaraptor steini '' Essentially a slightly smaller ''Utahraptor, this beast is on my list because it is the closest real dinosaur to the Jurassic Park Velociraptors. And yes, it had feathers. This dinosaur is a recent discovery, and I have loved it ever since I first heard about it. It is the second-largest Dromaeosaurid, exceeded only by Number 4 on this list, Utahraptor. It also lived in Hell Creek 66 million years ago, so a Jurassic Park-style fight between a pack of Dakotaraptor ''and a ''T.rex may very well have happened in real-life! If you don't like Dakotaraptor, you have something wrong with you. No, I'm serious, go get that checked out. Dakotaraptor ''is freaking badass. 2. ''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus Remember when I said that Carcharodontosaurus ''lived with another dinosaur that would be on this list? That dinosaur is ''Spinosaurus. I was one of the many people that got off to a bad start after that infamous fight scene in Jurassic Park III. However, I realized that it was Jack Horner's fault for being the mind behind the scene, and I have hated him ever since. Back on topic, Spinosaurus ''is a very cool dinosaur, being one of the piscivorous dinosaurs. Its sail, although a hinderance, was magnificent and beautiful. The current reconstruction of ''Spinosaurus ''is quite fascinating, reminding me of a sea dragon. I find this to make it very cool and fascinating, but ultimately, it stands no chance against childhood nostalgia... Honourable Mentions: ''Giganotosaurus carolinii Albertosaurus sarcophagus Daspletosaurus torosus Lythronax argestes Yutyrannus huali 1. Tyrannosaurus rex Yes, I know this is cliche. Yes, I know the most popular dinosaur of all time is also my all-time favourite. So why is this dinky-armed (I am fully aware that its arms are actually very powerful), dumb (I know it's intelligent), slow (its top speed was 25 MPH, pretty average, not overly bad) big-headed attention-whore Number 1? Because I know, based on extensive knowledge and research, that Tyrannosaurus rex, is the most powerful terrestrial predator of all time. Why? It was smarter than other megatheropods like Giganotosaurus. It had acute senses that could allow it to find a meaty meal in the form of an unfortunate Triceratops ''or ''Edmontosaurus. It had powerful binocular vision that gave it depth perception, take that Jurassic Park (jk, you're still my favorite movie). It had ridiculous endurance and was designed to rise from whatever nature threw at it. It had the strongest bite force of any terrestrial animal, LIVING OR EXTINCT. Does that not terrify you? Why, this beast, worthy of the title of "tyrant lizard king" hunted in packs, just like its ancestors, such as Albertosaurus. So T.rex is worthy of its fame and popularity. It was also the first dinosaur I ever knew, and this was the dinosaur I primarily grew up with. Walking With Dinosaurs, When Dinosaurs Roamed America, Jurassic Park, you name it. And for that, Tyrannosaurus rex is my all-time favourite dinosaur, DROP THAT MIC, REXY! *queue the motherfucking T.rex song* Category:Blog posts